Big bird in a small cage
by Kiku90
Summary: A journalist visits Aizen for an interview about his living. And when she leaves, she is reminded of a song. Song fic. No pair. Humor-ish.  Crappy summary, but anyway.


A/N: My first entry here and it's nothing much, so be nice.

I got the idée while doing what I do best, listening to music and reading fictions and the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone every time I heard the song, so I had to get it out.

Summary: A journalist visits Aizen for an interview about his living. And when she leaves, she is reminded of a song. Song fic. No pair. Humor-ish. Crappy summary, but anyway.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no lyrics- Patrick Watson owns the song, Big bird in a small cage-, no Bleach character, Tite Kubo does. I just the clothes on my body and the computer I'm writing on.

Big bird in a small cage.

The journalist stepped into the huge white room, a big table in the middle surrounded by chairs was the only thing I the room. She sat down on one of the chairs and waited for the infamous man to join her for a brief interview. She had come from the human world on the behalf of a fan operated magazine to ask about the progression around the Bleach characters.

Before long a tall handsome man with deep brown hair and eyes entered the room shortly followed by another man, this one with silver hair. The female journalist stood from her sitting position to greet the men with her out stretched hand. After introductions, they all sat down and got ready for the interview.

"Would you like some tea before we start?" Aizen asked, and before the reporter even had time to give her answer, the brown haired man waved his hand and a smaller man came into the room with a tray.

"So, Aizen. I take it you were the one to build this enormous building?" The woman asked as she sipped on the warm liquid.

"Well, when I first came here there were but pillars with no walls nor roof." Aizen answered and was met with the silent scratching of a pen on paper and a nod of the head.

"I see. It must have been an enormous task to build something this huge with so many rooms. I'm impressed." She said and was meat with a warm smile.

"I have heard that you are keeping a prisoner, a woman, in this castle. Is that correct?" She asked, pressing the man a little. She had been told he would not hurt her, but she knew of his reputation.

"Yes, we are keeping her in one of the rooms. But do not worry, she has not been harmed and I have no interest in doing so." The man brushed a stray strand of hair from his face that promptly fell back again. The bitch-curl was a real bitch some times.

"What is your purpose with having a human woman locked up then?" The easy answer to the other question spurring her on. A little compassion from being human herself slipped into her voice.

"She may be just a human, but she has this power of rejecting things that have happened, that is something I'm interested in. And don't forget that if I have something of _his_, that substitute shinigami is bound to come and try to free her." His smile after that statement may have looked warm and friendly at the first glance, but the reporter could clearly feel the ulterior motive behind that façade.

"Oh, don't forget that the little creature sings too." The silver haired man, who had been quiet up until now said.

"Mm, yes, she has a lovely voice." He sipped at his tea again, almost as if thinking. He laughed softly. "Listen and you can hear it now. You could almost think she does it to calm herself."

"It's like a canary. Cage it up and it sings for you." The silver haired man said with a small laugh.

The interview continued until the reporter had asked the questions she had. After biding their Good-bye's, she was led by a servant through the long halls of Las Noches. After a few minutes of silence she began to hum on a tune that reminded her of the situation at hand.

_There was a house half way round the world  
>And I was invited in for a small taste of gin<br>There was a hall with a thousand birds long  
>But the biggest one of them all was in a cage too small <em>

_I asked the caretaker 'cause he was the Maker  
>He looked at me and laughed, took another sip from his glass and said<br>Open up your ears and hearts  
>You put a big bird in a small cage and he'll sing you a song<br>That we all love to sing along  
>To the sound of the bird that mourns<br>_

At this point in the song, the white walls chook. The servant looked panicked around and then up at the reporter. She smiled warmly at him before unsuspectingly stabbing him in the stomach with her hidden Zanpakutō.

Soon the sound of clashing swords could be heard in the distance somewhere deep in the catacombs of the white building. She chuckled softly while inspecting the reiatsu suppressing bracelet around her arm and continued on her way, singing the rest of her song as she did, letting the rest of the song echo around her.

_Well we rolled into town into sweet New Orleans  
>To the Apple Bell bar there was a hole in the wall<em>

_The ceilings weren't tall, the floors weren't grand  
>But the sound they made just warmed your heart<em>

Well it was a quarter to twelve when the boys walked in  
>They got their black suits on and the songs would begin<br>You open up your ears and hearts  
>You put a big bird in a small cage and he'll sing you a song<br>That we all love to sing along

_To the sound of the bird that mourns To the sound of the bird that mourns To the sound of the bird that mourns To the sound of the bird that mourns_

_You put a big bird in a small cage and he'll sing you a song You put a big bird in a small cage and he'll sing you a song You put a big bird in a small cage and he'll sing you a song You put a big bird in a small cage and he'll sing you a song_

The End

-;- -;-

Explanations:

House, Las Noches

Big bird in a small cage, well Inoue, I don't know if she really sang anything at all, but we'll pretend she did.

Caretaker/maker, Aizen

The boys who walked in, in their black suits are referred to the Shinigami and their Shihakusho.

The 'Songs that began' is referred to the clashing swords in the attack.

Well, thanks for reading my first fic. I hope you think I did good… Well to answer that, why don't you leave a review?


End file.
